Theft of golf clubs has become commonplace, owing primarily to the expensive nature of golf clubs. As a result, golf clubs have either been secured to a display or have had various security devices attached to them. One significant limitation of prior art security devices that attach to the shaft of the golf clubs is that they do not prevent the theft of golf club heads themselves, which represent the more expensive component of a golf club.
What is therefore needed are security devices that prevent the theft of golf club heads separately from their associated shafts.